Last night lover
by Terfle
Summary: Bernie & Serena's friendship takes on another level at a fundraiser. Slow burn Berena
1. Chapter 1

**8.00 PM**

Bernie hated this. The social events; the constant chatter, the dress. No she didn't hate the dress, it was a beautiful dress, far more so than anything she'd ever worn. She'd rented it for the night, unsure if she was wasting money in showing up and running out again with terror but she was doing alright so far. She could see her colleagues moving around the floor like chess pieces, graceful and at ease in their suits and sweeping dresses. Bernie felt like a fish out of water. The dress was cornflower blue with embroidered flowers and a decorative cape around the shoulders. For some reason it had just called to her, maybe to persuade her to be the princess she never was. The midi length was elegant on her and she hadn't broken her ankle yet in her modest T-bar heels. She felt as if she was standing out in the worst way possible, a galumphing ostrich but nobody had commented on it. She'd had to make very little small talk so far and it suited her. She was happy to take her usual observers perch. She was unprepared for someone else to observe her.

Ric and Connie glanced over in her corner (gossiping about how different Major Wolfe looked tonight) and paused to watch what seemed like an uncomfortable scene. A woman they didn't know had backed her up against the wall and was getting rather too friendly. Bernie looked alarmed, one hand trying to ward off the overfamiliar advance and the other gripping the wall. She kept taking hold of the other woman's arm to pull it away from her but the woman persisted.

'Trouble in paradise?' Asked Connie. Since that unbelievable reveal on the ward that Major Berenice Wolfe was a first class lesbian and her marriage had imploded on the discovery of her affair with another woman, nobody had wanted to say anything to her face.

'I doubt it. It doesn't look like that woman.' Ric didn't remember her name. 'Maybe we should intervene. She's getting rather handsy. She doesn't seem to know Bernie at all.'

They walked over to where they could hear the conversation. Bernie was deflecting the woman's attentions by claiming she had a partner. They were intrigued. Bernie never voluntarily breathed a word about her private life. They didn't know she was involved with anyone.

'She won't know if we don't tell her.' She laid a hand on Bernie's arm.

'No. Sorry but no. I'm not interested.'

'We've all heard about your little affairs, you don't need to be coy about it. Some of us are dying to try you out.' One arm blocked Bernie's exit.

'That is none of your business' Bernie hissed. She felt trapped and thought that in another minute, she'd come very close to hurting the woman in an attempt to get out of her clutches. She looked desperately around for help and shot a terrified look at Ric and Connie. Before they could intervene, a swish of silk and a blast of expensive Japanese perfume swept past with a drink in hand. Serena had been standing near enough to see what was going on and she wanted to know exactly what was going on. Ric caught her for a few seconds to mention that Bernie's partner didn't seem to be around to defend her honour.

'Right' said Serena decisively. She marched up to Bernie's side and slid a hand on her shoulder, stroked her neck with an elegant finger.

'Hello darling' she purred. 'Did you miss me?'

Bernie turned her head sharply to find playful eyes burning into her, that ready smile and slight wink disabling her. Relief flooded through her as she leaned her head back against the wall and silently signalled her thanks.

'Yes.'

She didn't realise how unlike her it sounded until a few seconds later, breathy and desperate as if she was…doing something she'd sworn not to do for a long time. She didn't deserve intimacy yet, she was a terrible person.

'Good.'

Serena had a voice like dripping honey on velvet. Sometimes Bernie blocked out the background noise around her when Serena spoke just to hear it better. Serena was here to save her and she'd do anything to get away from this predator so she urgently threw herself at her colleague. She knew she'd be outing herself to the entire room but she didn't care, almost gasping as she claimed Serena's lips for her own. She heard Serena echo that response as she valiantly played along despite being caught off guard. It felt so good to kiss someone she almost relaxed into it until Serena broke it up by raising the glass in-between them.

'Drink?'

Bernie looked at her, the smile still there but the eyes saying something else now. Something thoughtful mixed in with that familiar wicked glint that usually spelled trouble. Serena was considering something, saying nothing for the time being. Bernie accepted the drink and kept her eyes locked on her. Serena turned round to the younger woman as if noticing her for the first time and suggested she FOH, in the politest way possible.

'Hello I don't think we've met.' She didn't extend her hand and introduce herself as usual.

The woman muttered something as she looked at Bernie and back at Serena. Bernie was looking away in mortification, clutching the glass.

'Making connections are so important at your age, you should circulate more.'

Her tone was pure ice. Flushing angrily, the woman took her leave.

Serena turned to Bernie still hugging the drink and gently enquired about how she felt. Bernie was trembling, not just from the unwanted attention but from the attention she had brought herself. She'd nearly given the game away. Serena was wearing a black and gold dress that showed off more cleavage than she normally did and Bernie had to fight not to stare at her when she first saw her that evening.

'I think I need some fresh air' she muttered, eyes downcast. 'Please don't leave me.'

The look of concern that Serena gave her was too much to bear. She strode out in a panic, into the cold cruel air that punched the breath out of her. She sat down on the freezing steps and took painful breaths as she considered the thought that she was destined to fuck up her entire life. It was not a comforting one.

A rustle of silk skirts made their way down the stairs and sat next to her.

'Don't worry about her. I doubt she's coming back.'

Bernie felt just a tiny bit warmer.

In the hall, Ric and Connie were perplexedly comparing notes.

'What…was that?'

Connie smirked.

'Looks like she'll have to explain to that partner of hers how she managed to kiss another woman and not consider it cheating. We all know she has a fidelity problem.'

'Now hang on a minute' Ric said sharply. She'd touched a nerve there and she knew it.

'Bernie's private life is irrelevant, she is entirely trustworthy in her job.'

'I wasn't suggesting otherwise.'

'Well stop with the digs at her. She's been humiliated enough as it is over the situation.'

'Didn't take long for Serena to be persuaded' Connie mused. Ric had to agree although he hadn't seen it coming. He had a feeling that Serena was a better actress than he'd thought, having to put up with the family members she'd had and still come into work every day with fighting spirit. She didn't seem too rattled to be passionately kissed by one of her best friends and colleagues. For the first time, he wondered about what he really knew about hers and Bernie's relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**9.00 PM - 1.00 AM**

They kept up the pretence all evening; Serena keeping a hand on Bernie's arm for a lot of the time, getting her drinks (nobody needed to know there was no vodka in her coke) and generally being attentive. Bernie's panic slowly receded enough to relax just a little bit and tentatively smile. Serena had done a good job in reassuring her that everyone had her back. The intrusive woman had melted away and people were on the lookout if she came back. She wished she could really claim Serena as her own, wondered what it would feel like to hold her hand in front of people. Wondered what it would be like to kiss her in private. The only chance came towards the end of the evening where she risked a quick kiss on the tip of Serena's nose, as a thank you. The smile she got back was worth the gossip train.

How they ended up in a double bed that night was beyond comprehension. Bernie only wanted company and Serena stayed for a good while, chatting about this and that. Both had stolen complimentary robes (nobody had paid for a room but everyone went home that morning with something) and Bernie had changed in the bathroom and got snuggly under the covers, risking just her knickers underneath. She'd felt a bit awkward at first but Serena carried on reading her magazine, propped up against the headboard and didn't glance at her. As long as she didn't join Bernie under the covers, she thought she could handle that. The dress was hung up properly, ready to go back in the bag. Serena examined it on the hanger and commented on how beautiful it was, Bernie fought down a wish that she was still wearing it. She refused to be jealous of a dress that was the object of Serena's touch.

But even Serena got tired and as it was coming up to 1 in the morning, she found herself dozing off. Bernie woke her by rolling over and she sat up, frowning at her foggy brain, she was due at work at 10 that morning and she really should get to sleep. But her dress was too fancy to be slept in. She changed in the bathroom, hung up her dress and quietly got under the covers, not knowing that Bernie was awake again. She fell asleep right away.

Bernie knew she was out of order in even thinking about it but too much wine made her fuzzy and she didn't battle with it for long. She curled around the warm teddy bear in her bed and lightly clasped fingers with her as they drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**7.30 AM**

Serena woke up with a dead weight on her shoulder. She could see their interlinked fingers and strands of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She didn't feel awkward about it. She should have done. There was kissing last night. Not much of it but enough to make her tingle. It had been a while since she'd…done anything really. She couldn't tell if it was abstinence that was screwing with her mind or the close proximity of her favourite colleague. She sighed and lay there for a few precious minutes, revelling in the warmth of another body. She loved sexual contact but it was few and far between. She kept having one-night stands with that infuriating policeman and while he was good in bed, Robbie wasn't the brightest of the bunch. She missed good conversation, extended cuddling sessions and kissing for such a long time, the coffee got cold. Edward had been useless after a while. Most of the time a cup of hot strong coffee was her only sensual pleasure during the day. She wanted more, she'd gone most of her life making do. She yearned for something more satisfying than a brief encounter here and there. She ran her fingers up and down Bernie's hand just to get that tingle back. Oh it was back and it felt incredible. She actually shivered and not because the room was cold. Her contended sigh sounded dangerously like a moan of arousal. She hadn't realised that Bernie was once again, awake and alert to her presence.

That spark was there again, creeping up on her, warming her blood as she dared to reciprocate the hand stroking, breathing in the remains of Serena's perfume and pressing her lips so lightly to the almost exposed shoulder that she thought Serena would never notice. But she did.

Ten minutes later they sat up and started their day. They said nothing more than good morning to each other but no words were needed while their eyes sought each other out with a smile. It was one of the best mornings they'd ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**9.55 AM**

The ward was abuzz with the events of last night. Drinks had been angrily thrown over people, there had been a punch up between two influential figures and Bernie Wolfe had kissed Serena Campbell. A bunch of porters were busy conducting a choir to serenade anybody who cared to listen to a certain Shakira song.

Serena strode in with a bunch of folders and a coffee as usual and got started. Only the shadows under her eyes told the tale of the late to bed, early to wake up call. The one that sunglasses always covered until you got inside under the harsh hospital lights and you no longer have the excuse to wear them. She knew she was going to be yawning the whole day.

Ric and Connie approached with caution (him) and amusement (her). They hoped that neither Serena or Bernie could hear the porter choir.

'We're all going to have a rather rough day, I hear some of the nurses are a little bit delicate today.' Ric started.

She looked at them over her cup.

'More coffee.'

It was a suggestion, an order and a request at the same time.

Connie couldn't be bothered with the chitchat.

'How is Bernie? Last we heard she was headed off to bed with someone who most certainly is not her partner.' She smirked.

Serena kept her cool. She and Mrs Beauchamp were a little too alike in manner at times. She didn't rise to the bait.

'Funny how one's standards drop in a moment of drunkenness. Explains how I ended up with my husband.'

Everyone had to smile at this. It was common knowledge that Edward Campbell was a complete and utter (albeit charming) dick and how he managed to worm his way into Serena's life was a mystery.

'So you got her drunk then?'

'I got nobody drunk but myself' Serena corrected her. 'Bernie was tired so she went to sleep.'

Which was technically true.

'Wouldn't you be tired if you had to fight off wandering hands? She's too nice.'

That, Connie agreed with. No point playing nice. Being nice got you nowhere. They exchanged a look of rare complicity. Ric wondered why women didn't run the world again.

'What's your solution?' He asked with interest.

'Fork stab. Works every time.'

Connie was nodding in approval. Again, a rare jolt of collusion there. There were some situations you just couldn't flirt your way out of. Bernie was hopeless at that.

'Anyway, time to get on. We've got a full day ahead of us.'

They were still staring at her.

'What?'

'You were remarkably composed when she made a move on you.'

That wasn't strictly true, they'd all seen Serena's startled hesitation on being kissed and on breaking it, saved by the glass of wine she was holding. After that she'd played her part resoundingly well.

'You could have been each other's plus one, that would have made it more convincing' teased Connie.

'Well it was spur of the moment, wasn't it? Besides, Ric and I have been each other's plus ones for a long time. I don't see that it would make a difference with someone else.'

'But this is a bit different. Bernie was outed quite viciously. I wouldn't have thought she'd wanted to draw attention to it' Ric reasoned.

'Maybe she felt like she didn't have a choice.'

That made them stop and think. Serena may well be right in that assertion.

'Anyway, women share each other's space all the time. It's no big deal. She had one side of the bed and I had the other. Nothing happened.'

That wasn't strictly true.

'I think it's a pretty poor opinion you have of her that you think she can't be trusted being in the same room as another woman without coming onto her. No wonder people can't feel comfortable mentioning their sexuality, people back away or expect them to shag everyone in the vicinity. If I were her, I wouldn't have wanted to say anything either. Who wants to be judged on something so irrelevant to their job and personality?'

With that, she walked away.

Connie and Ric looked at each other in confusion. They had the feeling she'd given herself away but in which way they couldn't tell. Had she only been playing the part to defend Bernie or was that a hint to her being…a bit more invested in this issue? Was it about herself or was Bernie involved? So many questions they wouldn't get the answer to until much later.

Serena had realised something, though. She wasn't going to say anything just yet. She only had hand holding and cuddling to refer to. And that rogue kiss. But she was pretty sure that Bernie had shown her cards and she'd bide her time until she felt safe showing hers. Because she now suspected they wanted the same thing. It wasn't what she was expecting at her time of life but last night proved that it very much was a thing. She'd make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**3.15 PM, 3 months later**

It was freezing outside but Bernie valiantly clasped the coffee cup in both hands and rode out the wind. Serena joined her and they shivered together.

'I forgot my gloves today.'

Serena sighed. 'I've seen you wear gloves once. Ever.'

'Ok I don't know where they are. Regretting it now.'

Serena smiled mischievously. 'There's a more reliable way to warm your hands than that coffee cup.'

Bernie was intrigued.

'So?'

Serena's expression verged on somewhat naughty when she took hold of her colleague's hands and slid them in between Bernie's thighs. Instantly Bernie felt the warmth rush through her body. She sighed at the simplicity of body heat. She'd forgotten about it. She couldn't entirely relax with Serena's hands clasping hers. In-between her legs. Dangerously close to…she tried to focus.

'Better?'

Bernie nodded. She couldn't help but glance sideways at her provocateur, couldn't help returning the grin. Without letting go of their hands, she transferred them over to Serena. She dared to go one step further and leaned across; resting her head on Serena's shoulder. Hearing no objection, she relaxed into her, hands still plunged in-between her thighs. Serena let her. Bernie was so blissed out, she only opened her eyes when Serena turned her head and laid a gentle kiss on her temple. She cricked her neck and tilted her head up to look at Serena with beseeching eyes, wondering if that had really happened. Serena had never looked so affectionately at her that way before. She felt hopeful. A nose nuzzle was on the cards.

'Do you mind?'

Serena's laugh warmed her heart and made her tingle.

'I have fallen in love before. I do recognise the symptoms.'

Bernie's look of hope was so beguiling that Serena couldn't stop smiling at her.

'I think I can live with that' was all Bernie could say. She turned back to nestle in Serena's shoulder, cold nose pressed against her neck. Serena rested her cheek on her head. They sat in the midst of the big freeze in silent contentment, wrapped around each other, observed by everyone with a camera. The secret was out.


End file.
